Journey of Spirits
by Wild Sol 56
Summary: Caleb's journey though kanto with his pokemon and sometimes his friends but there is an evil organization who is after him for a reason that only i know MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Rated t for future language


**A/n Hey guys IT'S THE MASTER OF GENGAR'S and I'm here with the rewrite version of the old Pokémon Journey A new Generation, which is now Journey of Spirit's, but in this rewrite I will give better descriptions and actually give everyone a personality and its all thanks to two critics of my story who's opinion I take very highly and they are:**

 **JustinThePokemonMaster – friend, the critic that made me actually stop my change of heart and start the rewrite, my kind of beta reader, and also has a part of this story in his own point of view**

 **GioRocket – the first critic that sent my change of heart into motion, and helper for some ideas like the title**

 **So anyway it's thanks to those guys that this story will be better than last time and without any more interruptions here is Journey of Spirit's. Also before I forget this isn't like the games where you have to trade to evolve, all Pokémon that have to be traded to evolve now just evolve at a certain level. One other thing this is set 20 years after the anime so Gary is the Professor of Pallet town just thought you'd want to know.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon T_T**

Theme Song:  
We're going to be the very best.. Just you wait and see.. (A boy looks over a cliff, watching the Pidgeys fly out. A purple Pokémon floats beside him while he holds a blurred out object.)  
So come on and follow me (the boy turns to see all the Pokémon of the forest watching him.) It's always been our dream.. (He grins and starts running to the path.)  
We'll meet new friends along the way. (Blacked out people are shown facing the boy)  
And enemies who won't go away. (An evil looking man and woman are watching from a distance, smirking maliciously.)  
We'll grow in strength, and win our fights (The boy faces off with another opponent)  
We will soon take flight! (He commands an attack, and his Pokémon shoots towards the opponent)  
Let's go! (X2) A new start each day! (The boy is running down a path)  
We believe (x2) we'll do better every day! (The boy is cooking while his Pokémon train and play all around him)  
So let's go it's time to roll! (The boy walks down a path happily, talking and laughing with his Pokémon)  
Pokeeemooooon! A new gen-er-a-tion!  
Pokémon!

Chapter 1 Pallet town and the Mysterious Starters

It was a beautiful day in Pallet town of the Kanto region with the Pidgeys chirping and the ratatta running through the streets before anyone got up to go to work or school, but this one day was different from any other with it being the day that four new trainers get their Pokémon partners.

The new trainers that are getting their Pokémon are Justin (shows a glimpse of Justin already walking to the lab), Brendan (shows a glimpse of Brendan finishing getting dressed and then heading out the door with his mom saying bye), Chase (shows a glimpse of Chase eating some Reese's puffs in his pajama's that show every poison type ever before going up to change into his travel outfit), and last but not least me, Caleb (shows a glimpse of Caleb still sleeping cause its only 8:00 but they have to be at Gary's lab by 9:30) and this is where we begin the story.

9:00 at the Mitsusumi house

"Caleb get up or your going to be late!" yelled my little sister Jacie in my ear.

Oh guess I need to explain about my little sister: her name is Jacie Mitsusumi and she's only 7 but loves to hang out with me, Justin, Brendan, and Chase and loves to watch me and Justin get into a fight about anything thanks to the rivalry we have, but she loves Pokémon almost as much as her big brother and can't wait to become a Pokémon trainer.

"Ok ok I'm getting up, what time is it?" I asked sleepily thinking it was 8:30.

"It's 9:00 you've got 30 minutes to get to Gary's Lab" Jacie said.

"Wait what I thought I had another hour why didn't you wake me up earlier" I said trying to get dressed hurriedly after what she said sunk in.

"I did wake you up earlier but you fell back asleep right after"

"He he yeah sorry but now I'm ready to begin my journey" I said after putting on my favorite black shirt with a dusk ball on it, black cargo shorts, red Nikes, and my red and black hoodie with a Gengar on the back, and my pokeball belt.

After downing a bowl of cereal and saying bye I ran out of the house and got to the gate in front of Gary's lab after a 5 minute run to see that Justin, Brendan, Chase were already there and waiting for me.

"Hey guys how are you doing this morning," I said happily walking up to them.

Oh I guess I forgot to tell you about myself: I have medium black hair, I have a mischievous smile that always makes it seem like I'm up something, my favorite thing to do is figure out puzzles, my dream is to become a master like my dad, and Justin is my biggest rival since we were kids.

"I'm doing fine ready to start my journey," said Justin Anderson wearing a blue hoodie with the Pokémon league symbol on it, tan shorts, and blue Nikes.

Let me tell you about Justin Anderson: he has medium brownish blonde hair, likes water types but that's not his specialty, likes to get on my nerves cause he's been my rival ever since we were younger but he's also one of my three best friends, and his dream is to become a legendary trainer like Red, he'll also take on any challenge.

"I'm ready to start my journey too," said Brendan Amarillo wearing a red and orange t-shirt with a Charmander on it, orange cargo shorts, and orange Nikes.

Let me tell you about Brendan Amarillo: He has short brown hair, loves fire types but will train other types; he's one of my three best friends, and his dream is to become an Ace Trainer.

"I'm good ready to start my journey also," said Chase Poison wearing a purple jacket with a Koffing on it, a purple shirt with an Ekans on it, green and purple cargo shorts, and green Nikes.

Let me tell you about Chase Poison: He is a kid that we can't seem to figure out cause he moved here 2 years ago but I know enough about him to give you a decent description, he has brown hair that's very messy, loves poison types, one of my three best friends, and wants to become a poison type master like his mother.

"Well I'm happy everyone's ready to start their journey so lets go meet our partners." I said not knowing what awaited me.

After walking up the hill to Gary's lab we see the friendly face of the Pokémon professor smiling at us.

"Welcome young trainers to my Pokémon lab, here I research and breed all kinds of Pokémon and give new trainers their starter Pokémon, Pokedex, and start them out on their journey, so come and lets meet your partners shall we." Said Gary while we were looking out the window to the Pokémon ranch.

"Hey Professor after we get our Pokémon can we go out to the ranch and meet them there?" I asked

"I don't see why not, I think they would like that."

"Awesome, I can't wait to see who I get for my partner."

After ten minutes of walking and Gary telling us all about his lab work we finally reached the room were we would meet our Pokémon, there was a table with four pokedex's and 20 pokeballs on one side and a table that had 4 Pokeballs on it on the other side.

"Alright young trainers this year I've decided to do things a little differently, in these pokeballs are Pokémon that have been chosen for you based on your attitude and ability, so when you walk up to one of the pokeballs hold out your hand and the Pokémon inside will judge you to see if you are the one who matches it, so who would like to go first." Gary said.

"I will," Said Justin walking up to the first Pokémon and holding out his hand like Gary said to do and almost immediately the pokeball started to spin, so Justin picked it up, "looks like this little guy is my partner."

"I will go next," said Brendan walking up to the first Pokémon out of the last three and held out his hand but the pokeball didn't spin, so he did it to the second Pokémon and this time the Pokeball did spin, so Brendan picked it up, "welcome to the party little guy."

"My turn," said Chase walking up to the first Pokémon out of the last two and held out his hand, but the pokeball didn't spin, so he did it to the last pokeball and this time the pokeball did spin, so Chase picked it up, "I don't know which one you are, but lets do our best."

"Last but not least it's my turn," I said excited to see who my partner is so I went up to the last pokeball, stuck out my hand and before I could even get it all the way open it jumps into my hand like the Pokémon inside has been waiting for a long time to see me, "let's do our best together."

"Alright now that everyone has gotten their respective partner, how about we go out to the ranch and meet them, like Caleb suggested."

"Alright!" yelled all four trainers as they ran to the ranch with Caleb and Justin in the lead to see who could get there first.

"Yes, I win this time Caleb."

"Oh shush up Justin it won't be the last time."

"Ok calm down you two, if you want to meet your partners."

"Ok we'll settle this in a little bit Caleb."

"Yes we will, Justin."

"Ok now that that's settled how about you guys meet your partners."

"Alright let's do it." I said agreeing with Gary

"Ok on three, one two three, let's go."

At three we threw up our pokeballs to reveal a Squirtle for Justin, a Charmander for Brendan, a Bulbasaur for Chase, and a Gastly for me, which surprised me, big time.

"Awesome I got a Squirtle!" exclaimed Justin

"Nice Charmander just what I wanted." Said Brendan coolly

"Cool I got the grass and poison type Bulbasaur, who I'm going to nickname Whisper." Said Chase

"Whoa me getting a Gastly is awesome, I think the name Prankster is a perfect fit for him, what do you think Prankster?" I said asking Prankster what he thought about his name.

"Ga Gastly." Cackled Prankster happy about his nickname

"Ok, now that everyone's met their partner, how about that battle between Justin and Caleb."

"As good as it sounds to beat Caleb in a battle I'm going to pass on that cause I've got to say bye to my mom, and get ready, but I'll met you guys at route 1 later, see ya." Said Justin running off with Squirtle following behind

"Same for me guys, see ya, come on Charmander."

"Same, lets go Whisper."

"Well looks like it's just you and me for right now Prankster, bye Gary."

"Hey, Caleb wait one second."

"Ya."

"When you get to the cerulean gym say hi to ash for me will ya"

"Wait the legendary Ash lives in Cerulean now, why is that."

"Well when he became what he wanted he came back to pallet town with the mission to marry the one girl that was with him the longest and that was Misty the gym leader of Cerulean city so he went to ask her and now they have been married for 5 years already, so say hi will ya and if you want to challenge him I'm sure he'd be happy to have a challenge for once."

"I'll do that it would be fun to actually battle Ash, anyway see ya later Professor."

With that said I ran off to go tell my mom bye with Prankster following behind me, and after five minutes of running I made it back home to see my mom and her vaporeon, named Vapy because Mom let Jacie name her, tending to garden outside of the house.

"Hey mom Im back to get my stuff and then im heading off."

"Ok honey, by the way there's a present from your dad on your bed."

"Awesome can't wait to see what it is."

With that I rushed up to my room to see what my dad sent and when I got up there and opened my door I saw a medium to big box sitting on my bed with a letter from dad.

The letter said _"Dear Son: I'm glad that you are finally ten and that you are about to get your first Pokémon, but im sad that I cant be there but I'm currently in Hoenn and wouldn't even make back in time for your birthday but I'm sending this present so that hopefully it makes it to you by your birthday. Inside is something I didn't think I'd see for a long time but after convincing the mother I finally was able to send it to you so I hope you like it. Love Dad"_

After reading the letter from Dad I took of the top of the box and inside was an incubator with a dark bluish-green Pokémon egg and a weird stone on the outside, so I pick it up and look at the letter again and see a line I didn't see before it says _"Ps: I included it's evolutionary stone with it but don't use it unless both you and the Pokémon are ready promise me that"_

"Ok dad I promise."

"Well I don't know which Pokémon you are inside there but I hope that we become good friends." I said to the egg when I heard a voice in my head that said _"We are already friends Caleb cause I know how nice of a person you are."_

"Wow that was weird but no since in thinking about it now cause I've got to go meet my friends on route 1."

With that I left my room and yelled goodbye to mom since Jacie was at school and ran to route 1 and after about 20 minutes of running I was finally at route 1 to see that everyone was already there.

"Hey guys are y'all ready to start our journey."

"Yeah we've been waiting for you for the past 40 minutes." Justin

"Sorry about that I got a present from my dad and I had a little bit left to pack but I'm ready to begin our journey now."

"Well lets get started then."

A/n Hey guys first chapter is at an end but this story will be good and I bet you didn't think I would get a Pokémon egg from my dad but anyway

R&R

GENGARMASTER OUT!


End file.
